


Smooch-tober

by autumnplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: October is among us and that means Inktober! Or Writober! So what better way to celebrate that some super cute Akuroku drabbles with some Soriku thrown in there too?





	1. Kiss on the Hand

Roxas bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to keep himself moving as a cold breeze hit his face. 

It also kept the butterflies in his stomach at bay, as he waited for his boyfriend to show up. 

Even though they had been together for almost 6 months now, butterflies fluttered in his stomach every time he saw him. 

Grabbing out his phone, he looked at the time and sighed when he saw he was five minutes early to their agreed meet-up time. He started kicking around a rock, impatiently waiting for his partner to arrive.. He frustratingly kicked it into the street and sighed.

Just as the thought of giving into temptation and head inside the coffee shop to stay warm, he noticed a tall, familiar red-headed figure walking towards him.

He felt his stomach jolt and the butterflies started to zoom at the sight of his boyfriend. “Axel!” He said excitedly, waving his hand at Axel.

Looking up, Axel’s emerald green eyes landed on Roxas and grinned. “Hey babe.” Noticing his partner’s shivering past the excitement, he reached out and held Roxas’ hand.” Why aren’t you inside? You’re hands are freezing!” He brought the hand he was holding to his mouth and pressed a kiss lightly to the top of it. 

Biting his lip, embarrassed, Roxas led Axel into the coffee shop. “To be honest, I was just so excited to see you.” He confessed, as they made their way into the line behind other customers. 

Axel chuckled, kissing his hand again. 

“Me too, babe. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first drabble. I know it's kind of on the shorter side, but I thought this was super cute!  
> Let me know what you think! Don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos! <3


	2. Blowing a Kiss

Roxas stood with Axel at the bus stop, his arm looped with Axel’s as they waited for the bus to arrive. 

Axel was heading off to his hometown to visit his parents, whom he hadn’t seen since he graduated college a couple years ago. As much as Roxas wanted to join him, with school starting in the fall and work getting busier as the days grew colder, taking time off to visit his boyfriend’s parents was not in the foreseeable future. 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Roxas questioned looking up at his partner, a small pout forming on his mouth. 

Axel chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to Roxas’ mouth before answering. “Yeah, mom and dad have been hounding my ass about visiting. Would it make you feel better if I told you that they’re excited to meet you this Thanksgiving?”

Shrugging, Roxas leaned his head against Axel’s arm, biting his lip. “I guess so.” he huffed. 

Moving to face his pouting boyfriend, Axel cupped Roxas’ face rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “We will chat every night before bed. It’s only two weeks, I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“You promise?”

“I give you permission to kick my ass if I miss even one phone call.” 

Roxas chuckled, wrapping his arms around Axel’s waist, resting his head on his chest. They stood, wrapped in a comforting hug as the bus pulled up. 

Reluctantly, Axel pulled away to grab his ticket out of his jacket and his backpack. He pulled Roxas into a small kiss before kissing his forehead. 

“I promise, I’ll call you when I get settled in.” he promised as he started walking backwards towards the open bus doors. Before turning, he blew a kiss to Roxas, who cheesily pretended to catch it and held it to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, writing drabbles is so much easier than writing full length chapters. Granted, I love writing full length chapters, it's just sometimes hard because I want to make sure they're long enough, but not boring. 
> 
> I think this is so far my favorite drabble prompt I have written! 
> 
> Once again, let me know what you think!


	3. Kiss on the Cheek

Axel wrapped the blanket around his shoulders tighter as a shiver ran down his spine. Tissues were strewn across the room and cough medication packets were laying open on the coffee table. 

If there was one thing in the world, that Axel truly hated, it was getting sick. His nose was stuffed up to the point that he couldn’t breathe comfortably without having to breathe through his mouth. His chest felt like someone had removed his sternum with a sheet of sandpaper and his body felt like he had been ran over by fifteen monster trucks. He hated being sick.

Leaning back against the couch, Axel closed his eyes and sighed, eventually falling asleep. 

It was a few hours later when Roxas came home to find his boyfriend asleep on the couch, mouth open and soft snores filling the room. Shaking his head with an affectionate smile, Roxas made his way around the room, cleaning up the tissues and empty capsule packs. 

Once the room was tidied, he moved to the couch and sat next to his boyfriend. “Babe, c’mon, lets get you in bed.” He shook the redhead gently. 

Axel groaned and moved his shoulder away from Roxas, a sickly grumble coming from the older male.

Roxas made a face before shaking Axel again, albeit more roughly than before, successfully waking him up.

Axel glared at Roxas before sniffling. “What?”

“Cmon. I’m putting you to bed, you need your sleep.” Roxas stood up and pulled Axel to his feet.

“Can I have a kiss?” Axel requested, his head covered with the blanket and his lip pursed waiting to be kissed

Roxas looked up at him, his eyes meeting sad, puffy emerald green ones and chuckled. Leaning up, he pressed a gentle kiss to Axel’s cheek.

Axel huffed. “That’s not the kind of kiss I wanted.” He pouted. 

“I’ll give you all the kisses, when you’re no longer sick.” Roxas vowed as he led the redhead into the bedroom.

Once Axel was laying down and tucked in, Roxas gave him another kiss on the cheek before leaving so his partner could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE shoutout goes to my bf who is patient enough to be my beta for this series.   
> I had a few friends read those for me and they said they really enjoyed these drabbles, so I hope you do too!  
> Leave me some kudos and comments! I really do appreciate them! <3


	4. Super Secret Kisses

Roxas leaned up against the headboard, knees bent holding a book, as his boyfriend slept silently beside him. 

He had taken advantage of the quiet, peaceful afternoon to try and get some homework done, while his nephews, Zack and Cloud slept in the living room.

Feeling movement to his right, he smiled at Axel as he started to wake up from his nap, having been worn out by the two five year olds. “Hey sleeping beauty.” He said softly, reaching over to brush a lock of red hair away from his partners face. 

Axel hummed and moved so he was face to face with Roxas. “Are the kids still asleep?” He asked nuzzling his face against Roxas’ neck. 

Blushing, Roxas nodded as he finished his chapter and bookmarked his page. “Yeah, they were out when I got up to get some coffee.” 

Axel hummed and sat up to stretch. His long arms reached into the air and the cracking of his back filled the quiet room. He shivered once he relaxed again and pulled Roxas closer to him.

“Hi.” He stated leaning and pressing his mouth against Roxas’. The blonde hummed against his lips, kissing him back, his hand cupping the side of his neck. 

Axel tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, his hand going to Roxas’ waist, rubbing his thumb along his hip line. 

Just as Roxas went to move his body closer to Axel, the door to their bedroom opened. “Hey Sora! Come look and see what your brother's doing!” rang through the room. 

The pair pulled apart and Roxas’ eyes narrowed at Riku who stood in the doorway, an amused and proud smirk adorning his face. 

“You motherfucker.” He exclaimed jumping out of the bed and chasing Riku down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My roommate gave me an idea for this prompt _after_ I had written this, so I may have a handful of bonus prompts!  
>  hope you guys enjoy.   
> As always, leave kudos and comments. I'd love to hear how you're enjoying these!


	5. Stolen Kisses

5\. Stolen kisses

It had been a long day with the boys, but Sora was grateful for the time he got to spend one on one with them. Whenever Riku was home, the boys wanted to rough house and cause chaos, partly because their papa encouraged it. 

But when he was at work, Sora relished in the quiet. It was like Zack and Vincent knew which parent preferred what behavior. Sora preferred quiet activities like painting and gardening and the kids would join him, asking to dig holes or make pretty pictures just like daddy whereas Riku was more fond of keyblade battles in the backyard and encouraging the kids to ambush Axel when he and Roxas came to visit.

Humming to himself, he placed a pie he had been preparing into the stove, knowing Riku wasn’t going to be home for a few more hours which meant dinner would could wait. 

Sora started to clean around the kitchen, rinsing off dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. When he went to grab another plate from the sink, he suddenly saw that a hand was on the counter. Eyebrows furrowed, Sora looked up to see Riku with a soft smile on his face. 

Before he got the chance to say anything, Riku brought him into a chaste kiss. Sora huffed against his mouth and pulled away. “No fair!” he stomped his foot on the tile.

Riku chuckled. “What is it now? Riku: five, Sora: two?” he teased before kissing his partner again and heading out to find the kids. 

Crossing his arms, Sora pouted. He had to plan his revenge.

\-----

 

The night was settling down after Sora and Riku wrangled Zack and Vincent up and convinced them to take baths and go to sleep.

Zack was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow despite his best attempts and trying to convince his fathers’ that he wasn’t tired. 

Vincent demanded to be read a story and as Riku read to him Princess and the Frog for the 400th time, Sora cleaned up their toys. 

Once Vincent was down for the count, Sora started working on kitchen, placing dinner dishes into the dishwasher and setting it start cleaning. He finished straightening up the kitchen and took two plates of pies and glasses of milk into the office where he found Riku sitting on the couch, eyes focused on a game of Diablo 3. 

“Pie?” Sora offered. 

“After I beat this boss.”

Sora set his pie down on the coffee table and brought his feet up so his knees were to his chest as he started to eat his pie. Once he was finished, he watched Riku, who was so focused on the game to really notice that the brunette was staring at him. 

Moving to set his empty plate under Riku’s, Sora bit his lip before he situated himself so he was sitting on his feet. He watched the screen waiting for either Riku to either die in the game or beat the boss he was focusing so intently on. 

Once the screen flashed ‘You died.’ Sora made his move and pulled Riku into a kiss. The silveret didn’t get the chance to react when Sora broke off the kiss, a devilish grin on his face. 

“Sora: three, Riku: five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love stolen kisses. I think they're really cute.   
> In case anyone couldn't figure it out, the whole drabble series is connected.   
> Roxas and Sora are brothers.  
> Sora and Riku are married and have two sons. 
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments! I'd love to hear what you guys think.


	6. Friendly Kiss

Axel leaned against the counter, scrolling through his phone as his best friend, Demyx, looked at the rings that were encased in the glass enclosure. He was scrolling through Twitter, liking random posts that made him chuckle and things he wanted to share with Roxas later. 

“His birthday is coming up.” he mentioned as Demyx stood up when he didn’t find anything he liked. 

“How old is he gonna be? Fifteen?” the sandy blonde questioned, which resulted to a swift quick to his shin. “Ow,” he declared with restraint, holding his shin.

Axel smirked as he pushed himself off the counter and looked at some of the items they had. “He’s twenty-two, dick. I want to get him something special. He works himself so hard with work and school. He definitely deserves something nice.” he said eyeing some Bulova watches. 

Demyx looked at Axel, studying the side of his face for a moment. “You want to get him something special for him? Why not buy him a star? Name it after him.” he suggested, admiring the Tungsten rings, wondering himself, if Zexion would wear one. 

Axel eyes widened at Demyx’s suggestion. He grabbed him and pecked him on the mouth. 

“Dem, you’re a genius.” he said. 

Demyx’s eyes were wide and pretended to gag. 

Axel punched him in the chest in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Day 6! I hope you enjoyed it! I wasn’t sure what to do for this one, but I thought Axel kissing Demyx was the best idea.


	7. Kiss on the Forehead

“I don’t think you understand how incredibly stupid these people are. I’m just trying to do my job and they’re citing codes that aren’t even relevant to the argument he started.” Roxas vented, arms flailing as he explained to his boyfriend why he had been in such a sour mood. 

Axel watched as the blonde paced around the kitchen, crossing his arms. He leaned up against the counter and sighed, defeated. 

“I hate this fucking job.” Roxas exclaimed. Tears started to form in his eyes and his throat was starting to feel tight. There was definitely a panic attack starting. 

Axel stood up and closed the space between them quickly. “Hey. It’s okay,” he pulled Roxas into his chest and held him close. “Just remember you are so close to finishing your degree. Once you have it, we can start looking into starting your photography business.” He reassured his love, rubbing his back. 

Roxas nodded gripping Axel’s shirt tightly. He hated how much his job drained him and how badly it triggered his anxiety. He looked up at his partner and gave him a weak smile. 

Axel returned it and pressed a kiss to his forehead before opening the freezer door of the refrigerator and grabbing two sea salt ice cream popsicles. 

The two walked into next room, sat on the couch eating their ice cream, and let the anxiety and stress begin to wash away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!  
> this one is one of the shorter ones I've written, but I really liked it.


	8. Nape of the Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat explicit content below

Sora let the water pour over his hand as he waited for it to warm up. Once the water was warm enough, Sora retracted his hand, stripped his clothes and climbed into the shower.

He shivered as the warm water hit his skin and his eyes closed, his muscles relaxing a little. 

Things weren’t too stressful, but Vincent was suffering from a stomach flu, which was causing him to be extra bratty and clingy, which caused his brother, Zack, to be a bit jealous and wanting more of his father's attention. 

Riku was a Godsend, having told Sora to take a shower while he put the kids down for their afternoon nap. He was grateful that his partner was so patient and empathetic to their sons.

It, honest to God, made Sora want to cry. 

Hearing the door open made Sora jump. He rubbed his face, his eyes stinging from crying. “Hello?” He asked, his voice cracking. 

The shower curtain pulled back and Riku climbed in. “Sora,” he whispered with concern on seeing his lover’s eyes bloodshot and puffy.

Sora backed up a little to allow Riku into the shower and leaned against the taller man.

Riku held him close to his body, face nuzzled as much as he could into Sora’s hair without water getting into his nose. “What’s going on, babe?” he said. 

Sora’s hands gripped Riku’s hips, tightening a little in a squeeze before going lax again. “I’m just tired and stressed out. I’m not used to this whole stay-at-home-dad thing. Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but I’m so worn out.”

Riku listened to his lover and put his hands on Sora’s shoulders and made him turn around. He started to massage Sora’s shoulders; moving his hands over his back and down to the arch of his back.

The brunet let out a soft groan, his head leaning back. Riku took this moment to press hot kisses against Sora's wet skin and sucked gently in spots. His hands moved down Sora's torso, massaging his fingertips into Sora's tense muscles as he went.

“Riku.” Sora’s voice hitched, his own hand cupping Riku’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Riku happily obliged, pressing his lips back against the brunet’s, and he licked at Sora’s bottom lip and pressing his tongue into Sora’s mouth.

As they kissed, Riku’s hand trailed down to Sora’s erection, palming at it slowly. He thumbed at the slit gently, which elicited moans from the younger male, who broke away from the kiss, mouth open as he panted, pleasure rushing over his body. 

Taking that as a hint, Riku gripped his lover’s cock and started to stroke it, finding an even rhythm. 

Gasps and moans filled the bathroom but were drowned out by the rushing of the water. 

“F-fuck Riku,” Sora cried as he felt his lover's bites and sucks on the back of his neck.

“Come on baby, lemme hear you,” Riku panted, placing a kiss on the nape of Sora’s neck, pumping his cock with more vigor. 

That’s all it took to send Sora into orgasmic bliss. He bucked his hips; riding out his orgasm, slumping against Riku. 

“‘M not so stressed anymore,” he chuckled.


	9. Passionate Kisses

Roxas was buzzing with excitement as he made his way home. All of his hard work (and complaining to Axel) has finally paid off. He was going to graduate sooner than expected. Which meant he and Axel could start focusing on getting his photography business started. No more advertising on Facebook. He could start looking into an actual studio. 

“Hey Axel?” He called as he walked into their apartment, closing the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off and hung up his jacket. 

“In the kitchen!” He heard distantly. 

Walking into the kitchen, Roxas found Axel baking cupcakes. 

“Hey creampuff.” Axel said as the blonde hugged him from behind. 

“Creampuff?” Roxas questioned with a soft chuckle moving from his boyfriend, so he could move more freely. 

Axel shrugged. “Just wanted to try something new. Plus if I made some tonight they’d be gone by morning. You’d eat them for dinner if I allowed you to.” He teased.

Sticking his tongue out at Axel, Roxas leaned up against the counter. He looked at batter and at the different baked goods that were cooling before turning back to the redhead. “Do you wanna hear my news?” He asked.

“Yes. Give me one moment.” Axel requested as he poured cake mix into the little cups. Once they were all filled, he tapped the cupcake pan to level them out before placing them in the stove to bake. 

Once the timer was set, he turned to Roxas. “Now that you have my full, undivided attention; what’s your news?” 

Roxas grinned at his boyfriend, taking his hands. “Well, you remember how I said I wouldn’t be graduating till after next semester? Well, I was called into the Counselor’s office and was told that I can graduate at the end of this semester. Those credits I took last summer? Turns out they did apply to my degree.” He was shaking with excitement.

Axel’s eyes widened matching Roxas’ excitement. “Babe, this is fantastic!” He exclaimed, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks. “I am so proud of you.” He gushed. 

Giddy, Roxas pulled Axel into a kiss, smiling against his mouth. 

The redhead tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his hands going to Roxas’ waist and then to his thighs to lift him up and set him on the island.

Roxas took advantage of his new height and wrapped his legs around Axel’s waist, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. He threaded his finger through red locks, sighing against Axel’s mouth. He pressed his chest against his partners, tongue slipping in between separated lips. 

Axel groaned, gripping Roxas’ hips tightly, trying to pull him in as close as he could. He pulled away from Roxas’s mouth only to trail kisses down his cheek to his jaw and then to his neck. 

Sucking on a patch of skin, elicited a loud moan from the younger male, he who arched his neck, giving Axel more room to work on.

Moving back to Roxas’ mouth, the hard, passionate kisses they started with, turned into soft pecks of affection. 

“I love you so much. I can’t get over it, I’m so proud.” 

Roxas bit his lip, a huge smile on his face. “What?” confusion washed over Axel’s face. 

“I love you too.”


	10. Birthday Kisses

“Happy Birthday Roxas!” Kairi wrapped her arms around the blonde before handing him a wrapped box. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, seriously, just having you here is good enough for me.” Roxas stated as he set the box down with the rest of the presents his friends and family had brought for him. 

Kairi waved her hand dismissively and laughed. “I can’t just not buy something for my best friend!” she giggled. 

“Hey, I thought I was your best friend Kai.” Sora pouted as he and Riku walked into the kitchen, setting their own present on the table for Roxas. 

Kairi shrugged before giving her other two friends hugs. “Where’s Axel?” Kairi inquired. 

Roxas pointed to the backyard of Axel’s house. “Wearing out the kids. Namine’s back there too watching.” he replied, grabbing sodas out for everyone from the refrigerator. 

Once everyone had a drink in their hands, Roxas watched as Axel ran from the kids, turning to run backwards and pelt the kids with nerf pellets. A soft smile formed on his lips, at the thought of the same scene ran through his head of little red-headed and blonde kids chased Axel, screaming ‘we’re gonna get you Daddy!’

“What’s got you blushy?” Sora questioned and Roxas snapped out of his daydream, almost choking on his drink. 

“N-nothing.” The blonde stammered out moving to the backdoor to call everyone inside so he could start opening his presents. 

Axel had Zack and Vincent under his arms and the two boys were lost to a fit of giggles. Namine followed behind him with her and Kairi’s daughter, Layla gripping onto her dress.

Once Layla saw Roxas, she ran up to him and hugged his leg. Roxas bent down and picked her up, holding her on his hip. “Hey Layla. You ready for sugary treats?” He asked. 

The strawberry blonde girl nodded vigorously as her mother's rarely allowed her to have sugar treats. 

Roxas chuckled and let her down. “The kids can continue to play outside, babe. It’ll give us a moment to have some peace and quiet.” Axel suggested. 

“True.” Upon hearing that the boys ran outside nerf bullets in hand. 

Setting Layla down who calmly followed her cousins, Roxas moved to stand next to Axel in the living room. He stood behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned against him.

Once all the adults were in the room, Roxas started opening presents.

Sora and Riku had gotten him a nice camera he had been eyeing all summer, despite not having much intention of buying it right away, Kairi got him a frame with his favorite photo of him and Axel. Namine was still in the process of finishing a painting for him and Axel had bought him a couple games he wanted. 

He thanked everyone and the kids came running in once the news that cupcakes were being served.

After cupcakes were eaten and the kids started to run out of energy despite the amount of sugar they consumed, Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine agreed that it was time to leave.

Roxas settled into the couch and looked at the games Axel had bought when his boyfriend sat down to join him, cupcake in hand. 

“You eat too many of those and it’ll go to your butt.” He teased the redhead.

Axel rolled his eyes and grabbed something out of his pocket. “You like my big ass. Here, I wanted to give this to you privately.”

Roxas eyebrow furrowed and took the longish black box, with a silver bow keeping it closed. “What is it?” He asked as he untied the ribbon and slowly opened it. Inside laying on the cotton, was a simple key, much like the one he had for his apartment.

He took the key out and looked at Axel who was enjoying his cupcake non-chalantly.

“I want you to move in with me. I guess, more officially since you practically live here already. Your lease is up in a couple of weeks right?” Axel questioned tossing the wrapper on the coffee table.

Roxas nodded as he fingered the key. They had talked about where he was gonna while he looked for a job. Riku and Sora had a room for him, but taking into account the daydream he had earlier that day, he knew deep in his heart this is what he wanted. 

Axel had gotten up to get another cupcake and when he say down, taking a bite of his treat, Roxas leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth. 

“Yes. I’ll move in with you.” He said pulling away. 

Axel licked his lips a smile spreading across his mouth. He leaned forward and kissed Roxas. “Happy birthday.”


	11. Kiss of Victory

If there was one thing that Sora didn’t understand, it was how competitive people got during football games.

Riku had brought up the idea to have some friends over for the football game. That usually meant Demyx, Zexion, Axel and Roxas.

Zexion and Sora found themselves in the kitchen refilling bowls of snacks and preparing dinner when he heard Demyx and Axel groaned as Roxas and Riku cheered.

Zexion chuckled shaking his head as he stirred the melted cheese making sure it didn’t start to solidify. “How are the kids?” He asked. 

Sora turned to his friend and shrugged. “They’re doing good. Riku just got them signed up for school. They’ll be starting Kindergarten next summer. I’m excited, but nervous. I haven’t been away from them for so long.” He poured chips into a bowl. 

Another cheer echoed from the living room. 

“How are you and Demyx doing?” Sora turned his attention to Zexion. 

Zexion pushed his steel gray hair back so it was out of his face as he focused on making dinner. His face was flushed as he held out his left hand to Sora. “He asked me to marry him.” 

Sora squealed which made both of them laugh. “Zex, I’m so happy for you guys!” he exclaimed, admiring the ring. It was a simple tungsten ring, with a bright blue sapphire imbedded in the middle of the band. Sora made a mental note to congratulate Demyx and praise him for his choice in rings, it was simple yet beautiful.

Zexion was blushing, which wasn’t all that odd to see, but more of a rarity has he always had his emotions in check and always kept to himself. 

“We’re thinking of getting married next Summer. His parents have offered their ranch for the wedding. Demyx has this weird thing with horses.” Zexion rolled his eyes admiringly. 

Sora’s eyes lit up. “At least they’re supportive, yeah? My and Roxas’ parents are still trying to adjust to the idea that Roxas and I aren’t straight. They flipped a lid when Roxas started dating Axel, which makes me really sad since this is the happiest he’s been in a long while.” he said sadly. He waved his arms around as if to shoo the solemn mood that fell over them. 

“It doesn’t matter. They don’t matter. I’m really happy for you Zexion. Truly. I think it’s amazing that you guys are getting married. I can’t wait to see the wedding.” he said as another cheer/groan combo came from the living room. 

Zexion gave him a smile as he turned the stove off. “Dinner is finished, do we wanna wrangle the men from the living room so they can make their plates?” he asked. 

Sora looked at his watch and nodded. “Yeah, the game should be going into half-time soon.” he said. He went to head into the living as Riku ran up to him and picked him up, albeit awkwardly and pressed a kiss to Sora’s mouth. 

Confused, Sora didn’t get a chance to kiss him back. “What was that for?” he questioned. 

“The falcons won. As I said they would. So Axel and Demyx owe me money. Thanks for being my lucky charm.” Riku grinned. Sora nodded still confused.


	12. Height difference kiss

Roxas was short standing at 5 foot 3 inches.. Especially if you compared him to Axel who stood at 6 foot 3 inches. 

Being short wasn’t always that bad. When he and his boyfriend cuddled up in bed, having someone a foot taller than him wrapped around him, always made him feel safe. He also enjoyed using Axel’s height as a shield against the beating sun on hot days, while they stood in line to get sea salt ice cream.

Other times he hated it, not being able to reach things out of the highest cupboard, which is where Axel most of the time put things that Roxas needed.

The taller male never did it on purpose, just out of habit and for easy access for himself.

“God dammit Axel,” Roxas cursed, trying to get the Nutella out of the top shelf. He was hoping he could just tip toe and stretch to grab the hazelnut goodness out of the cupboard, but his attempts were moot. 

Looking around for something to use to get the container down, Roxas sighed as he resigned to grabbing a chair. 

Axel had walked into the kitchen, upon hearing the chair scraping on the tile and he went to investigate.

He looked amused upon seeing his boyfriend standing on a chair reaching into the cupboard to grab out what he needed. 

“If you keep finding ways to be sufficient, I’m afraid you won’t need me anymore.” Axel joked.

Roxas jumped which caused him to fumble and dropped his Nutella. “Fuck Axel, you scared the shit out of me.” His hand placed on his chest to calm his heart.

The red grinned as he moved to Roxas, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

Roxas settles his arms at Axel’s shoulders and sighed. “I at least now I don’t have to climb you just to give you a kiss.” He joked.

Axel chuckled helping Roxas off the chair. “But I like being able to tower over you.” His lips brushed over his boyfriend’s lips. He licked at them quickly, eliciting a soft gasp from the blond. 

Biting his lip, Roxas backed himself up against the counter and pulled Axel down into a kiss. He stood on his tiptoes to meet the tall red-head, so he didn’t strain his back.

Axel sighed into the kiss, his hand cupping Roxas cheek. After a few moments of the sounds of lips smacking and content sighs filled the quiet kitchen, the pair pulled away.

Leaning his forehead against Roxas’s, Axel spoke. “For you, I’d break my back, if meant I could do this forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that I haven't uploaded Fridays or Saturdays drabbles. I went after work on Friday and then spent all day yesterday watching American Horror Story. So I'm playing catch up. 
> 
> Leave Kudos and comments if you'd like! <3


	13. Enemies to Lovers kiss

_It was halfway through the semester when it happened._

_Ventus had been sharing a dorm with his ex best friend, who in Ventus’ mind, abandoned him.. They became part of different cliques and made new friends and halfway through their freshman year, Terra pantsed Ventus in front of the entire school during one of their homecoming rallies._

_To say it mortified Ventus, was an understatement. He absolutely hated Terra because of what he did._

_So when Terra came storming into their dorm room and stood in front of Ventus, blue eyes dark, it kind of terrified him. What was the taller male going to do? Slap him? Humiliate him even more than he did in high school?_

_“Why are you so Goddamn clueless Ven?” the taller male asked him, using a nickname that he hadn’t spoken in ten years._

_Absolutely confused, Ven’s eyebrows furrowed, his violin and bow laying at his side. Terra grabbed the instrument from the blond and set them on his desk before grabbing the blond’s face and pressing a kiss to his mouth._

_Ven stood shocked, his heart beating in his chest. Once the shock wore off, he moved his hands to grasp Terra’s arms and kissed him back._

_Deepening the kiss, Terra licked at Ven’s lips, pressing into his mouth and licking at his tongue. Ven groaned, trailing his fingers up the brunet’s arms and under the sleeves of his shirt…_

“What are you thinking about?” Terra asked as he wrapped his arms around Ventus’ waist, resting his chin on the blond’s shoulders. 

Ventus leaned against him and closed his eyes as their friends and families chattered among themselves as wedding cake was passed out. 

“Hmm, I was thinking about when we first got together. How I hated you for so long, how you ignored me in high school, only to find out it was because you were in love with me.” Ventus answered. He pressed a kiss to Terra’s cheek. 

The brunet leaned into the kiss and returned the sentiment. “Yeah? Did you ever think we’d end up married?” he asked. 

Ventus chuckled shaking his head as his brothers and their dates walked up to him. “We’re gonna head home. Zack and Vincent are starting to get a bit whiny.” Sora explained as he adjusted Vincent on his hip. 

“We rode with them, hope you guys don’t mind us bailing.” Axel explained. 

“Not at all, it was good to see you guys again. We’re gonna start look at houses in Twilight Town, so we can be closer to everyone.” Ventus explained after giving Sora and Roxas hugs. 

“Congrats again.” Roxas said to Terra, giving him a hand shake. 

“Thanks, just know you’re next.” the brunet teased, causing Roxas’ cheeks to flush. 

Ventus playfully elbowed his husband’s side before pulling him into another kiss.


	14. Apologetic Kisses

Roxas stood in the kitchen, his arms across his chest. Pushing himself off the counter, he faced Axel. “I just don’t understand why you have to go this weekend. We had plans! It’s our one year anniversary and you have to work!” He exclaimed. 

“Believe me Roxas, no one is more upset than I am about this. Xemnas was the one who decided we had to go to this conference. I told him ahead of time that this weekend was a bad weekend, but he refused to listen.” Axel explained, clearly upset as well. 

Roxas felt his lip quiver, but he squared his jaw and tried to prevent himself from crying. 

Axel didn’t want to look at his boyfriend, knowing the sight of him was going to tear his heart to pieces. “I don’t know what I can do to make this up to you kid, but I have to start packing. My plane leaves first in the morning.”

The word slipped out of his mouth without even a second thought. 

“Fuck you.” Roxas spat before grabbing his keys and leaving Axel to think about what he had said.

Staring where Roxas stood, Axel cursed himself, running a hand through his hair.

When they first met, Axel was worried about their age difference, after all five years was quite a gap. Roxas was still only twenty-two and had a lot of maturing to do. 

Grabbing his phone, Axel tried to call Roxas, but after one ring he was sent to voicemail. 

Deciding against leaving a message, he sauntered off into the bedroom to start packing for his unwanted convention trip. 

He knew Roxas would come back on his own time and constantly trying to berate him to come back didn’t help anything.

\----

Roxas drove around for a few hours, having no location in particular to go. Sora and Riku were out of town for the weekend with the kids, Kairi and Namine were at work and he didn’t feel like bothering Ventus and Terra. 

He half-considered going to Zexion and Demyx’s home, but felt that it wasn’t right to bother Axel’s friends with their relationship drama. 

Only one name came to his mind: “Axel”. 

Roxas sighed, running a hand through his blond locks as he thought about his boyfriend. There was no real reason to be upset with Axel for calling him a kid. Just the stress of knowing his boyfriend was going to be gone when they had planned to spend the weekend together. It didn’t help that midterms had just ended and Roxas had locked himself away to prevent distractions and make sure he passed his classes. 

Taking a turn, Roxas started heading home, knowing he needed to apologize to Axel. 

When he arrived, he parked and headed inside the front door, asking aloud“Axel?” 

“In the kitchen,”a voice echoed through the living room. 

Roxas dropped his keys off and then went into the kitchen, practically throwing himself into Axel’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist, gripping the front of his shirt. 

“I-I’m sorry.” he cried gripping at Axel’s shirt. 

Axel moved his hands away only so he could turn around and embrace Roxas, cradling his head against his chest. “I am too. I wasn’t thinking.” he whispered, nuzzling the top of Roxas’ head, allowing the blond locks to tickle his nose. 

Pulling away, Axel dipped down and pressed a kiss to Roxas’ mouth, hoping to portray all the apologetic feelings he had for how they fought. 

Roxas kissed back, the same feelings portrayed as he gripped the front of Axel’s shirt.


	15. Cold Nose Kisses

Sora shivered as he stood out in the snow, shoving his hands deep into the puffy jacket he was wearing. 

He and Riku had decided to make a trip to Riku’s parents’ cabin so the boys could have some fun in the snow. They had invited the others; Axel, Roxas, Ventus and Terra, but they agreed that it was important to let their family have some fun in the snow without the Uncle’s. 

Squeals from Zach filled the air as Cloud chased him with a snowball. A loud yelp and a high pitched giggles as Cloud tackled Zach into the snow. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Riku asked as he joined Sora, leaning against his husband. “Y-Yeah, just cold is all.” Sora’s teeth chattered as he talked. 

Riku looked at Sora and chuckled, removing his scarf and wrapping it around him. “We’ll head inside in a little bit and make some hot chocolate, turn on the stove and get warmed up okay?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Sora’s nose. 

Sora giggled, Riku’s lips were so warm. Pulling away, Riku laughed with him. “Your nose is freezing, we’ll have start calling you Rudolph.” he teased, pressing another gentle kiss to the tip of his nose before going to throw snowballs at the kids.


	16. Out in Public Kisses

When their car broke down shortly after they moved into their home, some odd number years ago, Sora would walk with Riku to the bus stop so he could go to work. 

This happened for over two months as they waited to have enough money to pay the expenses for the repairs. 

Even when they got the car fixed, they continued to walk the five blocks to get to the bus station, having enjoyed the intimacy of walking and enjoying each other’s company. And saving money from not spending so much gas was nice too. 

Their casual walks to the bus stop during the walk started to diminish once Zach was adopted. At least until Sora and Riku got into a grove of being parents. The tradition eventually continued. 

When Cloud was adopted, it became a little harder to keep up the tradition as Zack was three years old and was starting to be an independent toddler who didn’t want to listen. It was when Cloud turned two that they ended the tradition and waited till they were a little older and could listen better. 

Or they convinced Roxas and Axel to take care of them while they walked to the station. 

Sora swung his and Riku’s hands between them as they walked up to the bus stop, a little sad that their small walk had ended. He turned to his husband and smiled up at him. “Think we can convince Axel and Roxas to take the kids for the week so we can do this uninterrupted?” Riku asked jokingly. 

Shaking his head Sora joined in his laughter. “Nah, either we’d go crazy from the silence or Axel would go crazy from the noise.” he said as Riku’s bus arrived. 

“I’ll see you this evening?” the silveret asked, pulling Sora into his chest. Sora nodded and stood on his toes to give Riku a chaste kiss. “Yes, I’ll see you later. Have a good day at work.” he said watching as Riku walked up to the bus and got on. 

Sora waited till the bus turned before making the trek home.


	17. Fake Dating Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone wasn't sure, this is a flashback to when Sora, Riku and crew were in high school.

_Sora was sixteen when he discovered that he liked boys._

_His parents didn’t know and in their small town, it was a dangerous game to even be seen alone with the cute silver haired boy in his math class, without there being speculation._

_But that’s where Plan Date Kairi came into play. Kairi was one of Sora’s best friends and if he was straight or bi or pan, or even remotely attracted to girls, he would’ve asked Kairi to be his girlfriend._

_That wasn’t the case. He was gay, as was Kairi._

_Which helped a lot considering he needed a date when his friends invited him out to parties. Kairi was happy to oblige._

_It was a Friday night when Tidus informed them of the party that was taking place at Riku’s house._

_Ecstatic, he messaged Kairi and they both agreed to meet up a few blocks from the party._

_When they reached each other, Sora gave Kairi a small wave and took her hand. “Did I tell you about the girl I met last weekend?” Kairi asked as they walked to the house._

_“Nope.” Sora replied._

_“Her names Naminé, she’s attending the charter school. She super pretty.” Kairi gushed._

_Sora laughed, happy his best friend was at least interested in someone. “Have you talked to her?” He asked._

_“Yeah, she’s gonna meet us here. I told her about our situation.” Kairi gave him a small smile._

_“Oh. You didn’t have to. Most of these people know we’re “dating”. So we shouldn’t have to kiss.” He said._

_“You know how Selphie is though. She’ll want us to kiss.” Kairi rolled her eyes._

_“True.”_

_When they arrived to the party, they were both greeted by their close friends and were separated for the time being. Sora’s eyes landed on Riku who was hosting the party and he couldn’t help but blush when Riku’s intense teal eyes stared at him._

_As the night progressed, drinks were made and handed to random people and Sora felt people’s eyes staring at him as he leaned over and spun the bottle that sat in the middle of the circle. Coincidentally, it landed on Kairi and he bit his lip as people cheered and ‘love birds’ were chanted around him._

_Licking his lips, he leaned forward across the circle, grabbing Kairi’s neck gently and pulling her into a small kiss. Their lips lingered for a moment, before Sora moved to deepen the kiss, just the tiniest bit; after all he had to make it seem believable._

_A little slip of tongue from Kairi made everyone lose their minds as they separated. Sora could feel his cheeks flush, never having gone further than a peck on the mouth with the redhead. He felt intense teal eyes on him and he looked over and Riku was staring at him, a smirk on his face._


	18. Kiss on the Knee

Having two boys meant a lot of things. Clothes were always mud, grass and occasionally blood stained. It meant future broken bones from climbing trees and scraped knees. 

Riku was never worried about the boys, as he himself was just as rowdy and had the scars to prove it. Sora took the much more protective approach. If one of the boys hurt themselves, he was right there with the first aid kit and some ice cream to soften the blow. 

“Ya know, I remember a certain brunet boy who was the toughest kid around back on the islands. Whatever happened to him?” Riku asked as he helped his husband dry the dishes. 

Sora scoffed as he rinsed off a dish and set it in the dry rack. “He got married to a silver haired fox with big beefy arms and then they decided to adopt kids that are literally his husband reincarnate. I’m afraid they’re going to break their arm or worse, their whole body.” he sighed leaning against the counter as he looked out the window. 

“I think you’re being paranoid and need to let the kids be kids. They’re gonna be rowdy and get hurt. You know how many times I broke my leg? In one summer? My point is, my love, you need to let our kids be kids. They’re gonna get hurt and play in the dirt, but they’re better off being kids than locked up all the time.” Riku said hooking a finger under Sora’s chin and making their eyes hurt. 

Sora melted and took a deep breath. “I know, I’m still just new to this is all.” he said as the back door that lead into the kitchen. 

Zack’s face was covered in dirt and and his eyes were shiny with tears. Instantly Sora moved to him to make sure he was okay. “What happened?” he asked, wiping Zack’s face free from the tears that had split over. 

“I-I fell off my bike, and hurt my knee.” Zack explained, his bottom lip quivering. Sora looked up at Riku who moved to get the first aid kit out of their bathroom. “I’m so sorry buddy, I’ll get your knee cleaned up and you can go out and play some more okay? We’ll get ice cream after dinner, promise.” he said pressing kisses to Zack’s face, which made him giggle. 

Riku returned with the first aid kit and handed it to Sora who worked on Zack’s knee, cleaning it up and putting a band-aid on it. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zack’s knee. “A kiss from daddy? Those have special healing powers!” Riku said picking Zack up and swinging him around, which made the five year old giggle. 

Cloud eventually came in having done the same thing and Sora repeated the process, pressing a kiss to Cloud’s knee. “Ice cream time?” Riku asked picking up Cloud too and looked at Sora, pouting. 

“Yeah, lets go get ice cream.” Sora gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had these all written about 5 drabbles out and then got behind and forgot to write yesterdays. So here's yesterdays.   
> I have this headcanon that Sora is the dad who is super cautious with his kids and Riku is like lets go paintball!  
> So I wanted to write it and I like it.   
> <3


	19. Chapter 19

If Roxas could crown one day of his entire existence to be the worst day of his life, today would be that day. On top of being late to work, he was yelled at by an adjuster, spilt coffee all over his favorite sweater. It had also been raining, so he didn’t even have a jacket to keep himself dry as he walked home, having opted out of taking his car since that morning the weather was nice and dry. 

On top of it all, he had forgotten his lunch at home, which wouldn’t have been that big of a deal, had he not left his wallet next to his lunch on the counter. 

So today, was the worst day of Roxas’ life. 

When he finally arrived home, he shoved his hand deep into his pockets, searching for his keys. When he was unable to locate them, he sighed going to the terra cotta pot with the fake flowers that housed their spare key. 

His heart dropped and the tears started to form because fuck today. He just wanted to go inside and spend the rest of his day on the couch watching cheesy anime while he waited for Axel to get home. 

Looking in the other areas that the key could’ve gotten into, Roxas sighed as he stood out in the rain, soaked to the bone. He only had two other options; wait till Axel got home or try and get in through the garage. 

As he decided to try the garage, he heard the splashing of water and his name being called. Turning around he spotted Axel who was carrying an umbrella to shield him from the water. 

“Axel.” Roxas walked over to his boyfriend who gave him a once over before laughing, which only made Roxas sour mood even worse. 

“It’s not funny.” Roxas whined, his hands by his side in fist as he stomped. Actually stomped.

Axel bit back his laugh before closing his umbrella and stood up next to Roxas. “I think it’s hilarious, you look like a wet, grumpy kitten.” he said rubbing his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Come here.” Roxas said getting ready to tackle Axel who laughed as his wet boyfriend collided against his body. Swiftly, Axel grabbed Roxas around the waist and pulled him into a kiss.

Roxas melted into his boyfriend, kissing him back and entangling his fingers into wet locks. Their lips moved against each other, wet smacks as rain poured on them was the only thing they could hear. 

After a moment, Axel pulled away grabbing out his keys before pressing a chaste kiss to Roxas’ mouth. “Come on, a hot shower and some hot chocolate will help you warm up.” he teased, pulling him into the house.


	20. Good night kisses

Nightly routines didn’t really exist in Axel and Roxas' house

Being a college student with a full time job meant Roxas had to go to bed fairly early whereas Axel who usually worked from home, didn’t necessarily have a set bed time. 

After living together for a few months, Roxas had gotten used to Axel laying next to him and would stay up as late as he could on days he could get away with it, with Axel, so they could fall asleep together. 

Tonight was no different. 

Axel was transfixed on the latest American Horror Story season that had been added on Netflix and Roxas was trying to focus, but his eyelids were just too heavy to keep them open. 

His breathing started to get heavy as his body his relaxed, taking him into slumber. 

Axel noticed the extra weight against his side. Looking down, he held back the chuckle that grew in the back of his throat.   
Roxas’ mouth was open just the tiniest bit and soft breaths were puffed out. 

Axel didn’t want to move him, but he knew if he didn’t, Roxas would end up with a sore neck and back in the morning. So he gently nudged his boyfriend awake. When Roxas woke, Axel told him to head to bed. 

“M’not tired, was resting my eyes.” Roxas mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Sure, I’ll be in there in a minute.” Axel leaned over and pressed a kiss to Roxas’ temple. He picked up their things and put the dishes in the sink to be dealt with later the next day. Once he was sure everything was cleaned up, he headed to bed. 

Roxas was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. When Axel walked in, Roxas tilted his head back, puckering his lips wanting a kiss. 

Axel obliged and gave him a soft kiss. “Goodnight, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, sorry for these to take so long to get posted. These past few weeks have just been really life draining and I haven't had the energy or drive to write these up. So I stopped. But then I kicked myself into gear and decided I have to get these finished. I'm going to complete these. 
> 
> I do apologize in advance if these seem repetitive or short. There is only so many ways to write kisses haha.


	21. Morning Kisses

The smell of something sweet and maple-y filled Roxas’ senses and he flipped over, reaching around the bed looking for the warm body that he liked to snuggle next to first thing in the morning. 

A frustrated groan escaped his throat as he opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the bright room blinded him. He rubbed his eyes and threw the blanket off his waist. “Ax?” he called and when he received no response he walked out of their bedroom and down the hallway.

The closer Roxas got to the kitchen, the stronger the smells got. Soon maple and sweet mixed with bacon and what smelt like peppers and a loud rumble settle into his stomach. 

“Axel?” he asked seeing his boyfriend who was busy laying bacon on a plate with paper towels on it. “Oh hey Rox, I was hoping you were gonna sleep some more, wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” Axel said bounding over to him happily and kissing his forehead. 

“Good morning,” Roxas said sleep heavy in his voice as he leaned against his boyfriend and wrapped his arms lazily around his waist. He let out a sigh and his eyes closed. 

“Good morning babe.” Axel mused kissing Roxas’ bed head. 

A hum left Roxas throat and he tilted his head up, his lips pushed out and patiently waiting for his morning kiss. Axel chuckled as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. 

Axel tasted like maple and pancake batter and Roxas couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this one supposed to be like day 15? And I somehow skipped over it and didn't realize it until after I got to day 20. Which is why it's just a continuation from day 20. 
> 
> I didn't realize how short this was. haha
> 
> <3


	22. Comforting Kisses

“Okay, so you remember that contest I applied for? The one where first, second and third places were going to be published in National Moogle and the first place winner won an interview for an internship for National Moogle?” Roxas asked as he stood in the living room, that day’s mail in his hands.

Axel muted the television looking at Roxas and nodded. “Yeah, you entered those photos of the stray cats at the pier you took.” he said pulling Roxas down onto the couch. 

Roxas nodded and held out the envelope. “I got the results. Fingers crossed that I placed!” he excitedly as he ripped open the envelope and dumped it’s contents. 

Grabbing the folded up letter, Roxas’ eyes scanned the letter, his once exuberant face, falling with every passing second. His heart dropped into his stomach as he read the words on the letter, letting him down softly. 

“Fifth place.” he bit his quivering lip, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. 

Axel watched as Roxas’ face fell and he pulled his boyfriend into his lap and pressed kisses to his temple and hair. “Hey, it’s okay. You said fifth place? I know it’s not actually placed, but that’s two away from third place, you were so close.” he buried his face into Roxas’ blonde hair and pressed kisses to it and rubbed his arm. 

Roxas sighed shakily pressing his palms into his eyes trying to get the words out of his mind. “I just really wanted this. Just being placed would’ve been nice.” 

Axel pulled Roxas’ face to his and kissed him gently. “I’m proud of you, for just trying.” he said softly when they pulled away. 

“I know.”


	23. Lizard Kisses

Roxas looked at Axel, blue eyes wide as he sat down on the couch. “There is no way, absolutely no way you’re better at Mario Kart than I am.” 

Axel chuckled starting the Switch and handed one of the controllers to Roxas. “Yes, yes I am.” he took a seat and chose the game and waited for it to load. He pressed start once the prompt showed up and started choosing characters.

Once their characters were chosen, Axel chose Yoshi and made him red whereas Roxas chose Rosalina, they waited for the game to load. When the countdown hit 1...Go! They started to race, manuevering their characters along the map that was chosen. 

Axel managed to snag a blue shell and knocked a couple of the characters out of his way as he passed them. As he came up on Roxas, his boyfriend let out a cry. “You better fucking not.” Roxas threatened as he tried to move his character around so Axel was unable to hit him. 

Waiting for the right time to release the shell, Axel released the button and watched as the blue shell hit Rosalina which caused her to spin out and off the track. 

“Motherfucker!” Roxas cried, trying to get his character back on the right try. 

Their game continued with shells, bananas and other items to try and sabotage their win and in the end, Axel ended up in first place. 

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Roxas cheek as the blond pouted, crossing his arms. “I told you I’m better at video games than you.” he teased. 

Roxas turned to look at him and stuck his tongue out. Without missing a beat, Axel leaned forward and licked his tongue which caused Roxas to still and then groan, laughter erupting from deep in his belly. “You’re so gross!”


	24. Sleepy Kisses

Sora stared at the tv as the Paw Patrol theme song started to play for the fourteenth time that morning. He had been up since before dawn, since Zack and Cloud both managed to end up with colds at the same time. 

Usually it was either or Zack or Cloud, but never has it happened at the same time since Sora and Riku adopted them. 

So because they were both sick, Sora was suffering with them, wishing he was still in bed, snuggling next to Riku, as they usually spent their weekend. 

“Daddy, can we sleep with you and Papa?” Zack asked sadly, his voice hoarse from the sore throat that must’ve developed over the past few hours. 

Propping his head on his hand, Sora looked down at his boys and nodded. “Yeah, but first clean up your toys okay? I’ll go tell Papa we’re gonna take a nap.” he said pressing kisses to both of their foreheads. 

He got up off the couch and meandered into the master bedroom, rubbing at his eyes. “Hey cutie,” Riku said when he saw his husband. 

“M’not cute, I’m sleepy. The boys want to take a nap with us.” He said crawling into bed. 

Riku flipped over and pulled Sora into him, pressing a small kiss to Sora’s mouth. “They feeling okay?” he asked in between long sleepy kisses. 

Humming against his lips, Sora pulled away and shook his head. “They’re running fevers and Zack says it’s hard for him to swallow. I think they have colds.” he sighed into Riku’s embrace. 

It was silent before Zack and Cloud came crying into the room, both sleep deprived and in obvious need of a nap.


	25. Sharing Dessert Kisses

Taking care of kids who were sick and wanted nothing more than to sleep and snuggle took a toll on Riku and Sora. Especially Sora, since Riku had to work and didn’t want to take a lot of time off in case there was a big emergency. Which meant Sora was left to take care of the kids when Riku reluctantly had to return back to work. 

So when Axel suggested taking the kids for the day so Sora and Riku could have a day to themselves, they instantly agreed and promised to pick the kids up at the end of the day.

“I kind of miss them.” Riku stated as he scooped a piece of ice cream and held the spoon out to Sora, who leaned over and wrapped his mouth around it and ate the ice cream. 

“Yeah, same. It was nice of Axel to take them though. I had just called to vent. Think he’s using our kids to soften Roxas to the idea of adopting their own?” Sora chuckled as he served another mouthful of ice cream. 

Riku shrugged and scooped some ice cream for himself. “I wouldn’t put it past him. He wants kids. Roxas does too, but I think he’s scared.” he said scooping some ice cream and holding it out to Sora again. 

“Yeah, do you ever think about adopting another one? I’ve always wanted a girl.” Sora said dreamily, his mind somewhere else as he ate a spoonful of ice cream. 

“Maybe when Zack and Cloud are older.” Riku said. 

Sora looked up at Riku and smiled, leaning forward and pressing their mouths together, licking at his lips and tasting the ice cream and Riku’s natural taste and sighing softly. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”


	26. All Over the Face Kisses

Sora let out a loud giggle as he tried to escape Riku’s clutches, his fingers dancing across bare skin, making the deep belly laughs erupt from his boyfriend. 

“Stop!” he squealed, yes, Sora squealed, trying to make himself smaller which only gave Riku access to other ticklish areas of his body. Another squeal of protest left Sora’s mouth and he tried to catch Riku with his legs. 

Sitting up, Sora pounced on Riku and pinned him to the bed, pressing kisses all over his face. He stopped for a moment to give Riku a reprieve and to catch his breath, before leaning back down and pressing more kisses all of his face, loving the sound of Riku’s laughter filling the ear. 

“That’s it.” Riku threated, playfully of course and another squeal from Sora filled the air.


End file.
